1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a percussive sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative one which is configured to adjust the discharge angle in the rotation process.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The common sprinkler (referred to an auto-rotate percussive sprinkler) for gardening irrigation is generally composed of a main body, inlet tube, upper frame, guide assembly and outlet tube. The outlet tube is located obliquely at one side of the sprinkler's main body, such that when water flow is guided into the inlet tube and sprayed out from the outlet tube, a parabolic water column will be formed, and auto-rotate sprinkling is generated in combination with the guide assembly for the desired irrigation purpose.
However, it is found from actual applications that, when the common sprinkler is actuated for sprinkling and water flow is sprayed out from the outlet tube, a parabolic sprinkling distance is formed due to oblique arrangement of the outlet tube. Meanwhile, circular or oriented sprinkling is generated via arrangement of the guide assembly. Yet, in view of the fixed oblique arrangement of the sprinkler's outlet tube, the sprinkling distance is limited, making it impossible to meet diversified irrigation requirements. For this reason, a percussive sprinkler with adjustable discharge angle has been developed, namely, the discharge angle of the sprinkler head can be pre-adjusted to change the parabolic sprinkling distance of water flow.
As a single discharge angle is maintained during rotation of said percussive sprinkler with adjustable discharge angle, it is impossible to realize flexible irrigation in fast-growing gardening sectors, leading to uneven sprinkling/irrigation and poorer cultivation of agricultural crops.